


Rising Star(k)

by well_aint_that_strange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_aint_that_strange/pseuds/well_aint_that_strange
Summary: Request from tumblr (my tumbler is well-aint-that-strange) 'The reader is a celebrity (preferably a singer but it really doesn't matter tbh) and has openly declared themselves a Tony Stark stan, thinking that they'll never meet him so it's totally fine but G U E S S what happens to them while at a formal party of some kind? Tony Stark is there and cue the endless teasing about how much they "admire" him.'





	Rising Star(k)

You were Y/N Y/L/N, a rising star in the music world. You hadn’t started off well known at all, you studied music in school and college, then gone on to sing on city streets for fun in your spare time. But you didn’t stay hidden for long, because somewhere along the line someone had uploaded a video to YouTube of you singing, and it had gone viral. The next time you went on twitter your phone actually crashed from the amount of people that had been tweeting you, and messaging you, and it didn’t take too long after that for your now producer to get in touch with you.  
When you released your first single, the amount of people who were buying, downloading and streaming your song was enough to keep you at the top of the charts for a week and a half. Everyone loved it, and it was even enough to get other people to notice you. You’d learn later in life that Peter Parker was a fan of your music, and that’s really where all the excitement began. 

***

You’d been booked in for an interview by your producer, so that your fans could know more about you and what you liked. You’d been given a piece of white cardboard, with little bits of paper that you could pull off, to see what was written underneath.  
“And this one says…” You paused as you pulled a piece of paper off. “Who is Y/N Y/L/N’s favourite Avenger?” You grinned at the question, and laughed at the camera. “You can’t just ask a question like that, all the Avengers are amazing and they all do an amazing job.” You thought for a moment. “But honestly, I think Iron Man has to be my favourite.” You laughed again as the crew behind the cameras chuckled at your answer. “I love Tony Stark, I have to admit that.” You smiled. “I really respect Tony Stark, how he deals with the press, and how he balances his work life. I’ve admired him for a while, as he seems like a really nice guy, and the Avengers deal with a lot, with the whole saving the world thing.” You glanced back down at the question. “But I doubt I’d ever get to meet him, but at least now everyone knows I love Tony Stark!” You smiled at the camera, and moved onto the next question.

After that interview, and many months after you released even more music, you were slowly getting recognised around the world as more people shared your songs. You’d even met some of your favourite artists, and you didn’t think your life would get better than this, because this was more than what you’d dreamed of.

***

Or so you thought, until it had been a year since you released your first song, and to celebrate your producer had thrown a (very) big, formal party to honour the start of your career. There were more than a few recognisable faces there, and you had been overwhelmed for most of the night, greeting so many of your idols, them congratulating you and complimenting you on your music and achievements. 

Eventually, you managed to get away from the bigger part of the crowd, and stand next to one of the many small tables that littered the room that held various expensive drinks. You sighed, reaching for one of the less alcoholic drinks on the table, and had just taken a sip when you heard: “It feels good to get away from the crowd occasionally, doesn’t it?”

There was something very familiar about that voice, so you turned around, about to agree with the mysterious person, but upon seeing them you froze where you stood, almost dropping your drink. There before you, that familiar smirk on his face, stood Tony Stark himself.  
“Oh my god.” You whispered, putting a hand over your mouth, staring in utter disbelief at Tony. “You’re Tony Stark!” You said a little bit louder, your voice a little bit higher this time. “Oh my god!” You put your drink down as Tony laughed, and you gaped at him, but it was quickly overtaken by the biggest smile that had ever appeared on your face.

“And you must be Y/N.” Tony replied, repositioning his sunglasses that he seemed to never take off on his head. “I’ve heard a lot about you, but none of the videos you’re in show how beautiful you are.” His smirk grew as you turned a bright red, looking down shyly. 

“It’s…I’m so-” You stuttered, your mind in ruins because holy shit did Tony Stark just call you beautiful? Tony chuckled as you tried to find the right words. “It’s so amazing to meet you, I’ve always dreamed of meting you and that sounds weird but I didn’t mean it to be weird, and I promise I’m a lot cooler than this normally.” You said in a rush, feeling utterly stupid. “How did you even get here?” You asked, taking another sip of your drink, gesturing for Tony to take one if he wanted.

“Well, I have an apprentice of sorts back home, as you may well know since you love me so much.” Tony winked at you as he took a larger sip of his drink. “And he brought you to my attention not too long ago, as he is definitely one of your biggest fans.” At your amazed look, he grinned. “Seriously, he won’t stop talking about your music, and this time I relented and let him fangirl about you to no end, until he showed me this video of you doing an interview.” He pulled out his phone to show you the video where you admitted you were obsessed with Tony. “And from the moment I saw you I just knew that I had to find you somehow, so I got in touch with your producer, and he invited me here without telling you.” Tony looked at you over his glass, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“You wanted to meet me that much?” You asked, in awe of the man standing infront of you. “I don’t think someone’s wanted to meet me that badly before.” You smiled shyly at Tony, and you felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside everytime he smiled back at you. You looked around, and nobody seemed to be looking in your general direction, so an idea floated into your head. “Do you want to…I don’t know, get away from the noise a bit?” You gestured in the direction of the balcony. 

“I’d love to.” Tony replied, before holding out his arm for you to take. You laughed, and held onto his arm as he led you outside, where the cool air felt lovely on your flushed skin, and the lights from the busy city below shone onto your face. You looked over at Tony to find him already looking at you.

“What? Is there something on my face?” You chuckled, reaching up to pat your cheek nervously. 

“Can’t I just look at a pretty girl once in a while?” Tony teased, and you jokingly rolled your eyes, giggling. You never giggle, how has this man managed to turn you into the dumbest person alive? You scolded yourself. “I want to get to know you more, Y/N. And hearing your music has just made me want to pursue you even more. In a non-creepy manner.” Tony spoke seriously, shifting a little on his feet, and you tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear nervously. “And I know you’re busy with your music, but I would really like to take you out somewhere.” 

You stared in disbelief. “You want to-to take me on a date?” You asked, and Tony nodded casually, as though he’d asked you something extremely simple, like what your favourite colour was. “Tony Stark wants to go on a date with me!” You whispered to yourself in shock, and Tony chuckled, taking a couple of steps closer to you. 

“I just think that you and I get along well, and why prevent something that is obviously a good idea and that could work?” Tony shrugged, tilting his head as he looked at you. “So what do you say, Y/N? Give me a chance to sweep you off your feet, maybe literally a couple of times.” He spread his arms open, a famous pose that you knew he pulled many times.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” You said teasingly, moving towards him slightly. “Is a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist enough for someone like me?” You pulled a thoughtful face, as one of Tony’s hands crept up your back, pulling you closer to him. “I think I can give it a try.” Tony flashed you a winning smile, and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. 

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. “Here’s my number, but don’t worry, I’m not leaving you just yet.” You tucked the paper into your bag, and that night was the happiest you’d been in a while.  
But obviously when Tony left and you were in your room alone you had to scream into your pillow because oh my god Tony Stark is into you and you’re going on a date with him. And he was right, you two did make it work.


End file.
